1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid discharge head is used for a liquid discharge apparatus, such as an ink jet recording apparatus, and has a channel forming member and a substrate. The channel forming member is provided on the substrate and forms a liquid channel and, according to circumstances, forms a liquid discharge port. The substrate has a liquid supply port formed thereon and has energy-generating elements on the front surface side. Liquid is supplied to the channel from the liquid supply port, receives energy from energy-generating elements, and then is discharged from the liquid discharge port to be applied onto a recording medium, such as paper.
On the substrate, an insulation layer and a protective layer covering the energy-generating elements are provided or an inorganic material layer is provided for other various purposes in many cases.
On the other hand, it is known to form the channel forming member and the other structures on the substrate with an organic material layer. In particular, when the organic material layer is formed with a photosensitive resin, high-accuracy formation can be achieved by photolithography.
However, the adhesion strength between the inorganic material layer and the organic material layer on the substrate tend to be low. For example, when the organic material layer is directly disposed on the inorganic material layer, peeling occurs between both the layers in some cases. In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-348290 describes a method for suppressing peeling between an inorganic material layer and an organic material layer by providing an intermediate layer formed with a polyetheramide resin between the inorganic material layer and the organic material layer.